


How to pull a prongs

by jamsiesir (everything)



Series: 50_lovequotes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 50_lovequotes, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything/pseuds/jamsiesir
Summary: «You know, Moony» Sirius says, when Remus is about to open his mouth. «I didn't come here to drink with you» he confesses, turning his face so that his grey eyes are staring right into Remus' green ones.«Didn't you?» he asks, hiding the I knew it that is dancing in his mind.Sirius hums and puts the half empty bottle on the bed, beside him. «I've come to pull a prongs on you.»«To pull a prongs» Remus repeats, just to be sure - is he actually so drunk that he is hallucinating?«Yeah, like - you know, like the things Prongs does with Evans.»
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 50_lovequotes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780588
Kudos: 50





	How to pull a prongs

**Author's Note:**

> [**ravenclaw-reblogs**](https://jamsiesir.tumblr.com/post/620397841994678272/wolfstar-and-48-please) asked: Wolfstar and 48 please ❤  
> Based on this [list of prompts](https://jamsiesir.tumblr.com/post/620102107354251264/prompt-list) taken from 50_lovequotes livejournal community.
> 
>  **TW:** Underage drinking

Quote

48: _Don't say we aren't right for each other. The way I see it, we aren't right for anyone else._

\---

Remus can’t sleep.

It’s been three days since Sirius snogged him, while they were hiding from Filch in one of the secret passages. It's been three days since he last slept, and seventy-two hours for him to avoid his friend as much as he can. 

To say that it's been difficult is an understatement: Sirius is _everywhere_. Starting from the bed right next to his own, to the seat beside him in the Great Hall - his life seems to be entwined with Sirius' and for the first time since he met him, Remus doesn't like it. 

Remus sighs, tossing and turning on his bed until he is caught in his own bed sheets. 

It's not like he is disgusted by _the kiss_ : Remus would be a liar if he said that he didn't like it - _hell_ , he loved it. Remus pushes his face into the pillow to suppress a frustrated groan. Sirius' lips were soft even if a bit chapped, and the way his tongue has licked Remus' palate still makes his toes curl. He has to bite the pillowcase to stop himself from remembering _too much_. 

Because Remus has loved kissing Sirius, making out with him until their mouths began to hurt - until it was too much, too intense, too… _fuck_. 

Remus sits at the center of the bed, legs and arms crossed, furious with his own mind. He can't let himself dwell on it: Remus has chosen to avoid Sirius for as long as it will take to forget about it. He will forget about it, Sirius will forget about it and things will be just like they have ever been. 

Yes. 

It's not a very Gryffindor thing to do, but it is better than facing the issue and telling Sirius that… _that_ …

«Moony, are you sleeping?» Remus turns his head, looking at Sirius' face peeking in between the curtains. «Oh, you're awake!» he says, climbing into the bed without asking for permission. 

The werewolf looks at him in pure disbelief. «What are you doing here?»

«I brought firewhisky» the boy replies, showing the bottle he has hidden behind his back. «I don’t want to share it with James and Peter: they don’t know how to appreciate it.»

«...and I do» Remus says - the question mark at the end of the sentence is barely audible, but it’s enough to make him sound unsure.

«Yes, you do, Moons» Sirius answers, opening the bottle and taking a large gulp. « _Fuck_ , it’s good» he sighs, the gives it to Remus, who looks at it and then back at the other wizard. The look Sirius gives him is one Remus can't resist: he thinks of something to say, something to talk about - he can't find anything, no matter how hard he tries. So, Remus takes a big sip and then gives it back. 

They spend the next minute passing the bottle back and forth, sitting with their backs pressed against Remus' headboard, shoulders touching briefly every time Sirius drinks. Remus can't really take it: the alcohol makes his head lighter with every gulp and some of the things he has wanted to say for the last three days come up to his throat, tickling his tongue. He has a list of reasons why they should forget the _snogging affair_ that threatens to come out of his mouth - the word _werewolf_ is listed at least twice, _friends_ is the first and last, while _marauders_ is on the list just once. There are other things: pros and cons, virtues and vices, his prefect status, the illegal animagus thing. Then, the _we're both straight_ discourse, that is just one big lie but - he is too drunk to discuss their sexual orientation, so that's off from the list. 

«You know, Moony» Sirius says, when Remus is about to open his mouth. «I didn't come here to drink with you» he confesses, turning his face so that his grey eyes are staring right into Remus' green ones. 

«Didn't you?» he asks, hiding the _I knew it_ that is dancing in his mind. 

Sirius hums and puts the half empty bottle on the bed, beside him. «I've come to pull a _prongs_ on you.»

«To pull _a prongs_ » Remus repeats, just to be sure - is he actually so drunk that he is hallucinating? 

«Yeah, like - you know, like the things Prongs does with Evans» Sirius explains, moving his hands around. «Listen,» he says, noticing Remus' confusion. «I know why you've been avoiding me, so - »

«I haven't - »

«Yes, you have and I should have known it» the boy utters, shaking his head. «You're Moony: that's what you do. Like when we told you we knew about your furry little problem and you avoided us for four days, before James and I were able to knock some reason into your head» he reminds him and Remus finds himself smiling at the memory. 

«I didn't.»

«Yes, you did. As I said, that's a very Moony thing to do» Sirius shrugs. «Anyway, since you're using a _moony_ , I'll pull a _prongs._ »

«Pads, you're not making sense.»

«Moony» Sirius says, touching his shoulder with one of his hands. « _Remus Lupin_ » his face is way too close. «I know you're listing in your head every kind of stupid reason we shouldn't keep on snogging until we're a pair of mushy things, so I'm gonna stop you right there» his hand is on Remus' cheekbone now - can he feel his heartbeat like this? «You are Remus and I am Sirius: you're a werewolf and I'm a dog animagus - _hush_ , I know it's not the same thing, but it's _romantic_ , Moony. I'm trying to be sappy, here» he stops, frowning. «We're best friends, and you are the most amazing person I've ever known - and that includes _Dumbledore_ , Remus. _Dumbledore_.»

«Dumbledore is fucking amazing» Remus utters, not knowing what to say. 

«Yes, but you're more amazing than him. Sometimes, I think you may be too much for me to deserve, but it can't stop me from being in love with you.»

«Bloody Merlin, you are pulling a fucking _prongs_ on me» he says, realising what the made up verb actually means. 

Sirius fakes annoyance at being interrupted and brings his hand on Remus' mouth. «So, Remus Lupin, stop being so _Moony_ for a bit. Stop overthinking things, stop avoiding things that you want for yourself by pointing out every negative thing» he suggests, then pauses, eyes staring at Remus' mouth while he lets his thumb stroke the bottom lip. «Just for a second, when it's about me, stop thinking about consequences - _stop_ and… » Sirius swallows and looks at him in the eyes. «Do what you want.»

Remus can't actually remember who closed the distance between their faces: he remembers kissing Sirius' thumb while they looked at each other, and then… 

Now, Sirius' lips are against his, and Remus' hands are stroking his friend's hair, pulling it a little when Sirius' tongue licks his palate, making him forget all about the list. 

This - this thing right here may be the definition of _to pull a padfoot_.


End file.
